


Impressions

by arctickchild



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arctickchild/pseuds/arctickchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a moment where existing transitions so subtly into living.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from arctick-child-archive.tumblr.com/post/142673175918

This is Saint's earliest personal memory:

They are standing in the rain outside the C.I.T. ruins. There is (synthetic) blood running down their (synthetic) cheek, and the acid burns their (synthetic) eyes as they tip their (synthetic) face toward the clouds.

They have just finished a mission for the SRB. They remember their first mission, two years after they were put in their new platform. They remember that it had been a clear day, one of the few that winter. They remember that the Courser who accompanied them had been quiet, their pistol held at the ready from the moment they stepped into the ruins. They remember the color of the synth’s eyes when the pair found her. They don’t remember the way the sunlight felt against their skin, or whether their scalp itched from the glaring Courser behind them. It had been a clean mission; _an exemplary performance_ , Shaun had told them.

In six years they will stop on these steps and wonder about that, at the pride in Shaun’s voice when he congratulates them on a successful mission. In seven years they will ask one of the Institute scientists about souls. In eight, they will step into rain not as heavy as this, on a night far darker, and flee to the mercy of men who they had once tried to kill.

But in this memory, they turn their synthetic face into the acidic rain, and they think of how beautiful the sky looks as the storm breaks around them.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this AU that I refer to as The Notepad Synth Chronicles, because it features my original character and is mostly written in my notepad app on my phone. I dunno if I'll post anything more about them, but hey, I have a lot of ideas and it's nice to actually write something for a change, so we'll see.


End file.
